The Imaging Core Unit (ICU) provides NEI Intramural scientists access and training in a variety of high resolution imaging and analysis applications including confocal microscopy (Zeiss LSM 700, Zeiss LSM 880 Airy-Scan, Olympus FV1000 and Leica SP8 laser scanning confocal microscope systems).The facility provides expertise in ex vivo imaging of retina explants and stem cell cultures. In addition to confocal applications, the Leica SP8 Resonant scanning system utilizes a Spectra Physics Mai Tai Deep-See TiSapphire femptosecond laser which has dramatically expanded opportunities for imaging ocular tissues at greater depths and with reduced photo-damage. A primary objective of the ICU is to pair state-of-the-art instrumentation with novel imaging approaches in order to leverage studies with the potential for significant clinical application. The ICU has developed improved methods for quantifying choroidal neovascularization in an experimental animal model. These studies have in turn lead to the identification of potent anti-angiogenic agents with the potential for retarding new blood vessel growth associated with the wet form of age-related macular degeneration.